


Feather Soft

by UberDuper



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, i dont really know what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: Angie’s touches are light and delicate, just as Atua wills it. She does her best to keep them feathery and teasing, wanting their recipient to come back for more, as she always does.For Yurironpa Week on Tumblr, Day 1





	Feather Soft

**Author's Note:**

> i've been meaning to write an Angie/Maki story for a while now.
> 
> also yeah this is for Yurironpa Week on Tumblr, which just started today! Here's the day 1 prompt:  
> "Sweet Pea- delicate bliss/ a departure after a good time"

Angie’s touches are light and delicate, just as Atua wills it. She does her best to keep them feathery and teasing, wanting their recipient to come back for more, as she always does. But just because she has always come back doesn’t mean she will continue to, and Atua does not want to suffer the loss of a potential follower. And she is a fickle one indeed. So Angie’s touch must be delicate, to keep her there with Angie. So is the will of Atua.

“I really should go.” Maki Harukawa says, planting her hands on Angie’s shoulders and giving them a light push. They lay in Angie’s dorm room in the dark, on the Artist’s bed, in layers. Angie, then Maki, then the bed. The clock on the wall tick, tick, ticks away, though the time doesn’t particularly matter to Angie. The Nighttime Announcement already played, so they have all the time in the world.

“So soon?” Angie coos, ghosting her feathery touch across Maki’s jawline. “Oh, but we just started...” Any progress Maki’s push had made at getting Angie off of her was quickly undone by such a simple touch, and once again they are layered.

“Yeah, well, this isn’t exactly something we should be found doing.” Maki says through clenched teeth, though Angie feels the pale warmth as her fingers grace over the Child Caregiver’s cheek, like sun through a heavy tapestry, or a bonfire through gloves.

Maki’s skin is both soft and tough, and Angie keeps finding little imperfections in it that only make her enjoy touching Maki more. Little things like cuts and pockmarks dot Maki’s skin, strange marks on one who cares for children.

“ _What is her talent?”_ A voice in Angie’s head asks. In response, Angie simply hums and glides her fingertips over the collar of Maki’s shirt, and hides a smirk at the quiet intake of breath she hears as her pinkie finger grazes a collarbone. _“And what can it provide?”_ An interesting question, Angie muses as her hand delicately drags over to Maki’s shoulder. Atua is full of interesting questions, though that first one really makes Angie think. What does Atua see that she does not? He sees something in Maki that is not quite true, but Angie doesn’t know what it could be. Sometimes, even she is blind to Atua’s thoughts.

“Are you suuuuuure anybody would care?” Angie asks, her hand finally making it to Maki’s bicep. Once there, her fingers push into the material of Maki’s shirt, attempting to feel her skin as though the shirt wasn’t even there. Angie always found it difficult to do this with people who wore so much clothing (and everybody she had done this with wore more clothing than Angie), but Angie found that she did not mind when she did this with Maki. “Angie oh so enjoys doing this with you… Atua too...”

“Don’t bring him into this.” Maki snaps, her body suddenly growing taut. Angie’s hand is traveling back, and comes to a rest at the base of Maki’s neck when she tenses up. It’s like a rubber band being stretched, and Angie feels the muscles shift under her fingertips, slithering underneath her pale skin like snakes. Angie hums.

“But he is the whole reason we are here...” Angie says simply. Her thumb brushes over Maki’s windpipe as her hand goes back up, and Angie feels her swallow. “You musn’t act with scorn towards Atua.”

“I… I don’t believe in something stupid like that.” Maki replies, her bluntness rivaling a brick wall.

“ _She is lying.”_ The voice chimes back in. Angie hums. She knew that, but it is always nice to get some confirmation. Still, she keeps her touch light and her implications lighter, so as not to scare away the girl beneath her. Because Angie knows that Maki is stronger than she looks, holds a hidden strength that is unbefitting of her talent, and yet there is something just… captivating about that. Angie wants to stay with Maki right here, just like this, and work her over slowly and delicately until she can push aside each and every layer of deceit covering the poor girl and see what’s there underneath.

“ _She is hurting.”_ The voice reminds Angie, and the Artist nods to herself. That much is obvious, always has been. To her, at least. Angie feels a soft ‘badump’ in her chest as her fingers once again ghost over Maki’s jaw, and a stray thought asks if this is only for Atua.

“That is unfortunate.” Angie says in response to Maki, her index finger following the curve of the other girl’s ear. “Angie doesn’t think that anybody will see us doing this if we just stay in here, but if you really want to go...”

“I-” Maki begins, then stops. Her eyes flick over as Angie’s ring finger absentmindedly brushes over the beauty mark near her eye. Angie notices, and smiles a bit.

“If you really must leave...” She starts, voice low. Angie knows this will scare her away, but… but she cannot explain why she must do it. “Then allow me to provide one last gift for you.” And she leans forward. Her eyes close just as Maki’s eyes widen, and Angie presses a delicate, feather soft kiss to the beauty mark. Nothing more than a quick peck, if that. And yet Angie instantly finds herself laying on her back on the bed, Maki pinning her down.

Angie smiles.

“I-I-I...” Maki attempts to look in control, but her stutter is unmistakable. “I’m leaving.” But despite her word, Maki hesitates before roughly removing herself from Angie. The Artist rolls over so that she is on her stomach, and kicks her feet in the air as she watches Maki compose herself.

“Okay.” Angie says simply, a smile on her face. “Don’t hesitate to seek Angie out if you wanna do this again though. She is more than willing to do this, whenever you want. And remember, Atua is with you!”

“...” Maki moves to walk away, and shoots one last glance at Angie before frowning. “I… I don’t. This is the last time.” And then she is gone, the door to Angie’s room shutting quietly.

“ _She’s lying.”_ The voice says, and Angie nods in agreement.


End file.
